Tokyo Highschool
by Dark-Wolf91
Summary: Enter the lives of Kaoru and Kenshin:two of the richest teenagers in Japan. Witness their constant arguing, petty arguments and...WHAT? They're in love? Rated R just 2 be safe.
1. The New Girl

Summary: Enter the lives of the rich and popular Kenshin and Kaoru. Witness their petty fights, pointless rivalry..and.. WHAT? They're in love?! When the heck did that happen?!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. RK's rightful owner is Nobuhiro Watsuki (one of my favorite manga artists)_

Tokyo Highschool

_By: Dark-Wolf91_

Chapter 1- The New Girl

A young girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes, stepped out of her limo and examined the large gates that led inside the huge campus of Tokyo High. Students were everywhere. Some were talking with their friends while others were running about, hoping they wouldn't be late for their classes.

"Welcome to Tokyo High, madam," A man of about his 50's gestured the new girl inside. "If you don't mind.. Please follow me"

The new girl nodded and followed him inside. They stopped in front of the principal's office. The man knocked on the door and escorted the girl inside.

"Welcome!" The principal exclaimed with joy. "We're glad to have you this year Ms. Kamiya"

"Please.." the girl smiled as she sat down. "Call me Kaoru"

Kenshin Himura was waiting impatiently for his best friend, Sanosuke Sagara, in the hallway.

'Where the hell is Sano? I'm going to be late for Saitou's class. He's gonna freak out on me again!' He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He took one of the cigarettes out and lit it, when a six-foot tall guy patted him on the shoulder.

"Yo Kenshin" Sanosuke leaned on the wall beside his best friend

Kenshin turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. "Where the hell were you?! You're going to make me late for Saitou's class! You how he gets when I'm late."

"Sorry. I've been looking for my cousin"

"You mean the one who just moved here from America?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't your cousin also Megumi's cousin?" Kenshin asked as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth

"Yep" Sano grabbed the pack of cigarettes from Kenshin's hand.

"Hey! That's my last pack!" Kenshin glared.

"Don't worry. I'll give you two packs tomorrow." sano took a cigarette stick and lit it. "No need to whine about it. Besides, I thought you said you were gonna quit?"

Before Kenshin could answer, the bell rang, signaling everyone that first period had started.

"Shit." Kenshin put out his cigarette and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you later!"

Kenshin walked to class as fast as he can. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into something. Or rather..someone.

"Hey watch it!!" Kenshin snapped as he stood up.

"Don't tell _me_ to watch it,_ you're_ the one who bumped into _me_," the person said.

Kenshin looked down and saw that the person was a girl. She had long raven black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He also noticed she had blue eyes.

"You don't know who you're talking to woman. I'm Kenshin Himura, and in case you don't know, I rule this school. Keep talking like that you'll get kicked out"

"I could care less about who you are. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to class" Kaoru stood up and wiped off the dust on her skirt. She flipped her hair behind her back and headed to class, leaving Kenshin staring after her.

'Who the hell was that girl?'

"**HIMURA!! YOU"RE LATE!!!!!!**" Saitou-sensei yelled as Kenshin entered his classroom.

"Lucky I even bother come to this class" Kenshin murmured

"I heard that Himura! Now.. SIT DOWN!!"

Kenshin growled as he sat down on his desk.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted" Saitou glanced at Kenshin. "We're having a new student today" As he said these, there was a knock on the door.

There, standing at the doorway was the girl Kenshin bumped into earlier.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. She's a new student here. She moved here from America" Saitou informed his students. "Now.. Can I have a volunteer who would give Kaoru a tour of this school?"

Misao Makimachi's hand shot up in the air in excitement. Saitou glanced at her and called out her name.

"Makimachi. I trust Kamiya will be in good hands. Itachi."

"Wha- -? WEASEL?!"

"Pipe down miso. Now..Kaoru why don't you sit right over there between Misao and Himura?" Saitou pointed at the empty seat between Kenshin and Misao.

Kaoru nodded her head and sat down. "It's that arrogant snob that I bumped into earlier' she thought as she noticed Kenshin. She turned to Misao and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya,"Kaoru smiled.

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Makimachi Misao" Misao said.

Saitou went over to Kaoru and handed her her schedule. "Here's your schedule tanuki"

"WHAT?! TANUKI?!" Kaoru seethed. "If you weren't a teacher I'd strangle you right now.." Kaoru muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you Miss Kamiya" Saitou raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

"Nothing" Kaoru said, giving him a fake smile.

"Very well then.." As Saitou walked away, Kaoru stuck out her tounge at him.

Misao laughed silently and said to Kaoru, "Don't mind Saitou-sensei, he's like that to everyone"

Kaoru sighed and smiled.

"What do you have next Kaoru-chan?"

"Umm..let me see.." Kaoru checked her schedule to see what she had after Saitou's class. "Algebra"

"Really? I have Algebra next too! Let me see your schedule"

Kaoru handed Misao her schedule. Misao studied it for a minute and beamed.

"We have the same classes all day!" Misao yelled.

"MISS MAKIMACHI! QUIET!"

Misao rolled her eyes at the teacher and whispered to Kaoru. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends later at lunch"

"Cool"

"Now..as you know.. We're changing lab partners today" Saitou said

A bunch of groans were heard throughout the class

"Shut up" Saitou glared "Okay.. Makimachi Misao..Shinomori Aoshi. Sanjo Tae& Kasaru Ami....." Saitou called all the students' names and their lab partners. "Lastly.. Idiot Himura Kenshin and Ms. Kamiya Kaoru"

Kenshin glared at Saitou as he was reffered to as _idiot_. He glanced at Kaoru and smirked. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him and listened to what Saitou was saying.

The bell rang later and everyone piled out of the classroom.

Misao and Kaoru went to Algebra next. After that they has History then finally lunch.

Kaoru and Misao both entered the cafeteria and ordered their food. Misao led Kaoru to a table and invited her to sit down. "My friends will be here any minute." Misao smiled, taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"I'm telling you.. this girl is really hot. She's new" Kenshin told Sano, who seemed to be still looking for his cousin. "Found ur cuz yet?"

"Nope"

"Maybe your cuz is inside the cafeteria"

"Yeah. Let's go check"

The two entered the cafeteria and went to their table where their friends: Aoshi, Soujiro, Okita, Chu, Katsu, Shishio, Enishi, and Rikku were all sitting waiting for them. Sano looked around the room and spotted his cousin. A girl with raven black hair, talking to Misao.

"**JOU-CHAN!!!!**" Sano yelled across the cafeteria.

Kaoru turned toward the voice and saw Sano.

"Y'know Sanosuke?" Misao asked as she noticed her friend Sano.

"Yeah. He's my cousin" Kaoru beamed

"You're Sano and Megumi's cousin?"

"Megumi takani? Yep." Kaoru stood up and waved at Sano. "Hey rooster-head!"

Sano laughed and started walking up to Kaoru. Kaoru beamed and ran to him. Sano caught her in his arms and gave her a loving hug. "How ya been Jou-chan?"

"Great" Kaoru laughed "Where's Meggy? You still playing cat and dog? Did you ask her out already?"

Sano tsked. "Nah. I haven't got the guts to"

"Poor baby."Kaoru payfully punched Sano's arm. "I thought you were Mr. Dare Devil ne?"

Sano laughed and hugged her. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends" He led her to his table and presented her "Guys..this is my cuz. Jou-chan"

"Hiya. Kaoru Kamiya" Kaoru smiled.

"Whoa! What a hottie! Do you have a boyfriend?" Enishi asked looking her up and down.

Sano glared at him. "Nobody asks her out without my permission"

"He's a little overprotective"

"Jou-chan's like a sister to me"

"**KAORU-CHAN!!!!!!**" A voice yelled behind the group. They all turned around to see who it was.

"Megumi!"

Megumi briefly hugged Kaoru. "You're here!" she glanced around her and raised an eyebrow at Sano. "Hello rooster-head"

"What up fox?" Sano smirked.

"Ugh! I cannot believe this idiot rooster is related to you Kaoru! It brings shame into the Kamiya family!" Megumi exclaimed

"Nice to see you too kitsune"

"Would you stop calling me that chicken-head?!"

"Only if you stop calling me rooster-head"

Megumi rolled her eyes as Kaoru giggled.

"I see you two still get along very well" Kaoru laghed.

"Me and that baka? Get along? Puh-lase!" Megumi dragged Kaoru to her table which was across from Sano's

"See you later Zanza!"

"Okay Jou-chan"

Kaoru smiled at the nickname.

Sano turned back to his friends who were still drooling over Kaoru. Minus Aoshi, Kenshin and Soujiro.

"Dude..your cousin has such fine legs" Enishi commented.

"What a babe" Katsu said.

"She is the most hottest thing I'd ever seen....except for Misao and Megumi"

Sano whacked Enishi upside the head. "Don't even think about it"

"She's your cousin?" Kenshin asked, appalled. "**_She's_** your cousin?"

"Yeah? Why?" Sano asked.

"Nuthin'"

"You met her?"

"I bumped into her this morning."

An idea popped into Sano's mind. 'Kenshin and Kaoru... hmmm..might work"

A/N: I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Please review!! If I don't get at least four reviews.. I won't continue this fic okay? Thnx!!


	2. Kamiya vs himura:The Beginning of it all

Disclaimer: You all know what's supposed to be here.

Chapter 2- Kamiya vs. Himura: The beginning of it all

"_I don't love you Battousai!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up!" Battousai plunged his sword into her chest, his amber eyes filled with rage._

_Blood splattered everywhere. She lay there, dead._

_He gasped in horror as he realized what he had done. He had killed her. He had the one thing he loved the most. "I'm sorry..Shiora..I'm sorry.."_ _He fell down and kneeled beside her unmoving body. He took her limp figure ad hugged it to him, crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry"_

_Murder. He was sure he'll be charged with murder. He murdered her. It was all his fault she was dead._

"**KENSHIN HIMURA!!!!**" Aritomo-sensei banged his desk with a meter stick, startling the living daylights out of Kenshin.

"What?!" Kenshin snapped. "Geez old man.. Don't ever do that! I swear I'll get you fired next time."

Behind him, Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe the nerve of that guy. He is such a brat!'

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru. He gave her his most charming smile and winked. Thinking she would instantly fall in love with him like all the other girls, he waited for her reaction.

But Kaoru didn't swoon over him with love-sick eyes. Instead she raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Kenshin was shocked. This new chick didn't even like him. He was so used to making chicks fall for him in one wink that he was dumbfounded it didn't work on Kaoru.

'What's with her?' Kenshin seethed 'How the fuck does she not like me? **ME**? The guy everyone in school is crazy about?'. The thought of having a girl like Kaoru not falling for him made Kenshin angrier. 'I'll show her! She'll be over me by the end of this semester.'

Kaoru stood up after the bell rang. She went over to Misao who was waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Hey Kao-chan." Misao beamed. She had instantly liked Kaoru the first time she met her. Kaoru had a nasty temper, and she practiced kendo. She had learned all of these from lunch yesterday.

"Hey Misao." Kaoru smiled genuinely.

Kenshin appeared behind Kaoru and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him and her smile instantly disappeared. "Yes?" she asked coldly.

"No need to be like that Kamiya" Kenshin smirked. "I was just gonna ask you if you could move out of the way?" Kenshin smirked again and waved to Misao who he noticed behind Kaoru. "Hey weasel,"

Misao glared at him while Kaoru whacked him on the head. "Don't call her weasel!"

Kenshin glared. No one. I mean no one, had ever done that to him. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Don't call Misao a weasel!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, tanuki!"

That nickname earned Kenshin another Whack in the head.

Kenshin grabbed her wrist and kissed her briefly. Kaoru angrily slapped him and dragged Misao to gym class, huffing.

'The nerve of that brat! How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM! Kami-sama, how could Sanosuke befriend that arrogant jerk?! Stupid spiky-haired rooster!' Kaoru stomped angrily into the locker room with Misao.

'Megumi was right. Kao-chan really does have a nasty temper' Misao mused liking Kaoru even more. "Calm down,Kaoru" Misao giggled.

Kaoru smiled at her. "Yeah.. I suppose I should. It's not like that Himura jerk woul be in this class too. Right? Right?!"

"Um...."

"Mentioned something about Himura?" Megumi asked as she entered the room. "I knew it was you" she said to Kaoru.

"Hey Meg."

"What's up?"

"Y'know that jerk who's friends with Sano?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah. Ken-san. What about him?" Megumi imagined Kaoru and Kenshin together. 'Cute' "You like him don't you?"

"No! I admit, he does have good looks, but I do not, I repeat do not like him. He's such an insensitive clod, an arrogant jerk and an idiot to match! I **hate** him!"

"Calm down Kaoru" Megumi warned. "Breathe"

"Okay, Okay, sheesh" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

After Misao, Kaoru and Kenshin had changed, they headed on outside. They had to wear a white shirt that showed most of their stomach, white skirt that reached their thighs and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Who the heck designed this gym uniform?" Kaoru asked. "They should be shot in the head!"

"Tell me about it.." Misao muttered.

"I find it rather...interesting" Megumi said, posing.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and opened the soors that led to the gymnasium.

There, Kenshin's group was seen laughing at some joke he had said. Sano, who was beside him, caught sight of the three girls and waved them over.

"Jou-chan!! Fox! Ninja-girl! Over here!"

Kaoru groaned as she saw Kenshin. Megumi laughed and dragged her over to the group. Misao was the first one to reach them, since she was very eager to see her Aoshi-sama.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Megumi and smiled at Sano. "Hey rooster-head"

Sano blinked. "Rooster? Jou-chan..I think you've been spending too much time with Megitsune here. What have you been doing to my cousin kitsune?"

"Hmph! It's better of that she's hanging out with me. I'm a much better influence than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Kaoru would be better off hanging out with me since all you're gonna do is poison her mind with your idiotic self."

"Meg.. Sano is not an idiot." Kaoru defended. "Much.." Kaoru smiled "Aww.. Come on..just admit you like him"

"Me? Like that baka? Why would I like some punk who has a stupid rooster-like hair, wears a stupid red bandana, smokes, drinks and beat up innocent people?" Megumi huffed "Not to mention, he's so dumb! And thinks he's a god in this school!"

Kaoru turned to Sano. "You don't really beat up innocent people do you?" she asked curiously.

"No!" Sano defended gnawing on his fishbone. "Sometimes"

"See?"

"Well at least I'm not some man-eating fox!"

"I am not a man-eater"

"You're a geek"

"Guys! Stop it!" Kaoru shouted, tired of hearing their arguments. She rolled her eyes at both of them.

Megumi and Sano weren't paying attention to her though. They continued on arguing.

"You smoke a lot!"

"You flirt with boys a lot!"

"You have tons of girlfriends!"

"You're just jealous caz I never asked you out!"

"Why would I want you to ask me out?!"

"Caz you're in love with me!"

"I am not in love with you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Sano! Megumi! **STOP IT!!** Just...urg! Shut up!!" Kaoru yelled annoyed.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Enishi, who was behind Sano noticed Kaoru's annoyed face. "Now, now..hot stuff..anger doesn't suite your pretty features" he winked. "So uh..you got anything planned tonight? Y'know.. Me and you could..get to know each other a little.. What do you say babe?"

Sano glared at Enishi and punched him. "Stay away from her Enishi"

Kaoru laughed.

A few minutes later, the teacher arrived. It was none other than Saitou.

"Okay, baka people, go to your assigned group and practice your swings. After your swings, we'll spar. Go! Miss Kamiya, over here please"

Kaoru approached Saitou. "Yes?"

"I trust you do know kendo"

"Hai"

"Good. You're gonna be on Misao's group since you and the itachi get along so well"

Kaoru nodded and headed back to her group. Misao was of course, delighted that Kaoru was in her team.

"Great. I can't wait to see how good you are" misao told Kaoru. "Guys.." she turned to her teammates "This is Kamiya Kaoru"

Kaoru smiled and waved to everyone.

"And these are.. Tae, Soujiro, Yumi, and Michiro"

Five minutes later, Saitou blew his whistle and signaled everyone that it was time for sparring.

"Okay! First match today is Kamiya against Himura" Saitou said.

There were whispers around the room as they saw Kaoru.

"She'll never beat Himura. He's too good"

"Of course. No one has ever beat him."

Kenshin smirked at Kaoru, and winked. She glared at him and did her stance.

Saitou blew his wisle and sat down. 'This should be interesting'

The two paced around the room, Kaoru glaring at Kenshin, and Kenshin smirking at her. Kaoru charged at Kenshin, starting off the match. Kenshin disappeared and reappeared behind him. He brought down his bokken which Kaoru easily blocked.

'He's fast' Kaoru thought as Kenshin disappeared again 'Okay..where the hell is he?'

Kenshin appeared behind her. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She growled and brought up her bokken, which collided with Kenshin's head.

"**OW!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!!**" Kenshin seethed as a big lump grew on his head.

Kaoru chuckled as she saw Kenshin angrily rubbing his head.

Kenshin turned to her and glared. "What the hell are you laughing for?!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Nothing. So..are we gonna continue or not?"

Kenshin glared again. "Screw you"

Saitou blew his whistle and shouted, "Time's up! Winner: Miss Kamiya. Baka Himura loses" Saito blew his whistle again. "NEXT MATCH!!"

Kaoru gave Kenshin a smug smile and offered to help him up. Kenshin smirked and reached out for her hand. Just as he was about to, Kaoru changed her mind and withdrew her hand.

"Nah..I guess you can help yourself up" Kaoru gave him another smug smile and left.

Kenshin glared and growled. "Damn that bitch" He stood up and glanced to where Kaoru was standing, watching the second match, which was being fought by Soujiro and some guy.

Kaoru suddenly turned and noticed Kenshin was looking at her. Or rather..glaring. She gave him a sweet smiled and turned away to continue watching.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and thought, 'I'll show her. She's gonna pay for this'

End

A/N: Hiya! I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for all you guys who updated..although it wasn't a lot..But I'm not complaining though. Anyway, for those of you who are confused between Sano and Megumi's relation to eachother..well..they're not related. Sano is Kaoru's cousin from her mom's side and Megumi is Kaoru's cousin from her dad's side. Um.. Thanks again for those who reviewed! See ya next chapter! Reviews please! And I also accept suggestions. Please don't hesitate! Thnx!!


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for a while..I was stuck and had a writer's block. Mou! I'm almost done with the third chapter and I promise I will be updating really...really..really soon! If I don't, I'll let you shoot me..or...maim me..or...burn me at the stake. Thanks!!!

Thanks for all of you who updated! I love you guys! Arigato!!!!


	4. Old Friends and Enemies

A/N: Heya! Sorry I couldn't update for sooner. I know I said that if I don't update soon you can maim and torture me. I take that back. Amyhoo.. Let the reading commence!

Disclaimer: Grr . . . must you really torture me with the fact that Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me!

Chapter 3- Old Friends . . . and Enemies

"I can't believe you were beaten by a girl!" Enishi laughed as he walked alongside the three gods of Tokyo High ; Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi.

Sano couldn't help but smile also. "Yeah . . . Kaoru _is_ pretty good, but why the hell did a bump in the head stop you?"

"Aww . . . shut up will you!" Kenshin seethed and took a cig out of his pocket.

"You were holding back weren't you?" Sano asked.

"Whatever," Kenshin scoffed, lighting up his cig.

"Wait till Akira hears this!" Enishi laughed.

"I said shut up!" Kenshin glared, his eyes turning amber.

"Okay, whatever" Enishi cowered in fear, sweat dropping

"**WAIT! COME BACK!**" A male voice rang from somewhere.

The group saw Kaoru running, and being chased by some guys. "I love you!"

"No! Get away from me!" Kaoru yelled, glaring back at the guys. "Leave me - . . ."

WHAM!

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru groaned and looked up to see a person hovering above her. He looked familiar. Very familiar. "Kiyosato . . . Akira . . ." Kaoru gasped as she saw him.

"Kaoru . . .? Wha? What are you doing here?" Akira looked down at her with a pained expression. He helped her up and took her in an embrace. He pulled back immediately, remembering her fall and checked to see if she was alright. "You okay?"

Kaoru nodded and stared at him. "I thought you were?"

"Hey guys." Sano appeared behind Kaoru and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sano . . . you know Kaoru?" Akira asked, glancing at Sano's arm with jealousy.

"She's my cousin," Sano explained.

"Oh."

"And what about you? How do you know her?"

"I- we were friends from uh . . . from our old school" Akira smiled.

"Yeah . . . friends. Uh . . . sano, would you ? I gotta get to class." Kaoru pulled Sano's arm off of her shoulder and ran off.

"Now where'd she go? Kaoru! Darling! Wait my love!" The guy ran past sano and after Kaoru.

Sano's brow twitched and he pulled the guy by the collar and sent him flying. "Leave her alone"

Akira glanced after Kaoru and turned to Sano. "Well, I guess I better go too."

"Hey Akira!" Kenshin called. "You never did say where you and Kaoru were friends from"

"Well ," The bell rang before Akira got the chance to explain himself. The group dispersed except for Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi.

"You guys heading off to class?" Sano asked grabbing Kenshin's cigarette pack.

"Nah . . . I'll stay here. It's just stupid Literature anyway. I get A's in that class whatsoever" Aoshi complained.

"I'll stay too. I don't feel like going."

"Okay, suit yourselves, but I gotta get to class. Damn that Saitou." Sano raced off, leaving Kenshin and Aoshi staring after him.

"I bet you a hundred bucks Megumi is in that class"

The last bell rang, signaling everyone that school has ended. Kaoru raced off to her locker and gathered her things. 'Crap! I'll be late for that kendo meeting'

"What's the hurry Kaoru?" Misao asked as she too opened her locker.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow Misao." Kaoru ran off heading to the gymnasium.

"What the hell is this meeting for?" Kenshin asked Aoshi, irritated. Aoshi shrugged and sat patiently waiting for Saitou.

"Stop your grumbling. I'm sure we'll know soon."

The gymnasium doors opened and in came Kaoru. "Phew, made it!"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Aoshi shrugged and glanced at Sano who seemed confused as well, as to why his cousin would be at the kendo club meeting.

Kaoru looked around the room, her eyebrows crossing together in a frown as she saw that there were no girls around.

Saitou came in later and told everyone to listen. He looked around the room to see if everyone were present and stopped to look at Kaoru. "Ah yes . . . Miss Kamiya! Come forward if you please"

Kaoru nodded and headed towards Saitou.

"Miss Kamiya, will be joining our team of fighters from now on. I know this may sound weird to all of you, but I really don't care what you think but - . . ." Saitou paused to glare at Kenshin who was laughing at the back of the room. "And what, baka Himura, is so funny, that you are laughing like an idiot?" Saitou paused. "Never mind. You _are_ an idiot."

Kenshin stopped and glared at him. 'Fuck you Saitou'

"If there are no more interruptions, I'd like to continue. As I was saying before Mr. Himura interrupted me, even though Miss kaoru is a girl, I don't want you holding back and acting like a gentleman, is that understood?"

Heads nodded everywhere. Saitou raised an eyebrow and motioned Kaoru to sit down. "Don't forget, we have practices on Monday, Thursday, and Friday. I'll see all of you on Thursday. Now . . . get the hell out of here."

Everyone stood up and left including Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi.

"Hey Jou-chan," Sano called after Kaoru who was putting her cellphne inside her bag.

"Yeah?"

"Is someone driving you back home?"

"No, I called my driver and told him I wanted to walk home." Kaoru smiled and rolled her eyes as she noticed Kenshin behind Sano. "Besides, I wanted to see how things around here changed after those five years I've been gone."

"Who are you walking with?"

"Uh -..."

"That settles it then, you're walking with me. Just let me call someone to bring my car back home."

"Sano . . . you're so overprotective. I can handle myself."

"Hey Sano. . . I thought we had plans today?" Kenshin asked, annoyed.

"Just bring her along with us." Aoshi suggested.

Sano, Aoshi and Kaoru turned to Kenshin to see how he would react.

"Whatever"

"But - . . ." Kaoru sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine"

The group came out of the theater with Kenshin and Sano laughing hysterically while Kaoru and Aoshi looked at them as if they were maniacs.

"That was awesome man!" Sano laughed. His cell suddenly rang. "Hold on" Sano answered the phone and started talking to the person on the other line.

"So Aoshi, don't you agree? That movie was awesome"

"No. I think that was sick and disgusting," Aoshi complained.

"Yo, I gotta go" Sano told the group. "Sorry jou-chan, I can't take you home."

Kaoru looked at him as if he was crazy. "But!"

"Gomen!" Sano grabbed Aoshi, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin behind.

Kaoru was still staring after Sano when Kenshin cleared his throat. "Crap. Damn you Sano."

"Well, I gotta go," Kenshin said as he started to walk away.

"Hey . . .wait!" Kaoru called. "What about me?"

"Call your driver."

"But the theater's almost closing! I!"

"Whatever" Kenshin waved her away and drove off in his car.

"Fuck you bastard." Kaoru sighed and started walking home. "Crap. I'm so tired. Maybe I should have called the driver"

"Yes . . . you should have." A man clamped a hand over Kaoru's mouth and pulled her into the bushes.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" the man grinned.

"Let me go you !" KAoru struggled against his grasp.

The man just smirked at her. "I can't do that. I've been given orders."

Kaoru gasped realizing she was being kidnaped. "Kuso! Let me go!" Kaoru used her free arm and thrust her elbow into his stomach.

Apparently not expecting the blow, the man fell over, clutching his stomach. "Bitch!"

Kaoru made a run for it. "Crap! How could they found me so fast!"

WHACK! KAoru bumped into someone and fell over. She groaned from the pain, but stood up anyway.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kaoru looked up in surprise to see Kenshin. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking around for her kidnapper.

"Sano called and - . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go, so can you let me go!" Kaoru wrenched her arm out of Kenshin's grasp and started to run.

Kenshin caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Hey what the fuck? Kenshin stopped seeing the fear in Kaoru's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kenshin . . . let me go . . . I have to . ."

"I found you." The man from earlier appeared from the shadows. Noticing Kenshin, he unsheathed his katana in case he needed to use it. "You, boy. Let the girl go and hand her to me nicely."

Kaoru held on to Kenshin tightly, whispering pleads in his ear. "Please . . .onegai . . . don't do it! I'll kill you if you!"

"Shut up." Kenshin complained.

Kaoru nodded and for once obliged Kenshin's orders.

"What do you want with her?" Kenshin glared.

"It's no concern of yours boy. Unless you want to get killed, I suggest you hand over the girl"

Kenshin considered this for a moment and looked down at Kaoru. "Sorry babe" He gave her a quick kiss and sent her flying toward the man.

"YOU COWARD!" Kaoru screamed as her body hit the man and sent him falling over. The man's sword flew out of his hand and into Kenshin's grasp.

Kaoru stood up and whacked Kenshin on the head. Behind her, the man stood up and advanced toward Kaoru.

Before the kidnaper could attack Kaoru, Kenshin plunged the hilt of the sword into the man's stomach knocking the air out of him. Kenshin smirked and wiped his brow. Thunder flashed in the sky followed by the pouring of the rain.

Kaoru groaned and plopped herself down on the ground. "Great." she glared at Kenshin and sighed. "This is all your fault you know?"

Kenshin blinked. "How is it _my_ fault! I saved you pretty ass!"

"Whatever. If you hadn't left me at the theater, this wouldn't have happened." Kaoru stood up and headed towards Kenshin. "But . . . you _did_ saved me so . . ." Kaoru smiled and gave Kenshin a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you"

Kenshin blushed and looked away. "Yeah . . .whatever," he said softly.

"Hey, this doesn't change the fact that I hate you got that Himura?"

"Uh-huh" Kenshin started walking away, hands in his pocket. "You coming?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and caught up to him, linking her arms with his.

End

A/N: Thanks for all of those who reviewed! I love you guys! Anyhoo . . . I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. I had fun writing this. Sorry it took long for me to update. Um . . . that's it. Remember at least four reviews before I update. Thanks!


	5. Getting Closer

_Disclaimer: Don't you get the picture! RK not mine!_

Chapter 4- Getting Closer

BRRRRINGGG! Kaoru woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She fumbled with the snooze button for a few minutes before throwing the blasted alarm clock at the wall, breaking it into tiny pieces.

She groaned and pulled the covers off of her. She glanced to where her alarm clock lay dead and groaned. 'Crap . . . that was my favorite one too . . .' She jumped off of her bed and went to her bathroom. She looked at the mirror, and there staring back at her was a girl with raven black hair flying out in different places, tired blue eyes and eyebrows that scrunched up together and formed a frown.

'I'm so tired . . . What time did I get home last night again?' Kaoru grimaced at herself and tried to remember exactly what time Kenshin brought her home. 'That's right . . . he took me home right after he saved me.' Kaoru smiled. 'He's so sweet . . .' She blinked. 'Sweet! What the hell am I saying! Kenshin is not sweet! H-he's a baka!' Kaoru blushed remembering what happened after he saved her.

_Flashback:_

"_You coming?" Kenshin stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kaoru, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

_Kaoru rolled her eyes and caught up to him, linking her arms with his._

_They reached Kenshin's car a little later. He opened up the passenger's door for her and smiled. "I'll take you home. We don't want that little incident back there happening again, now would we?_"

_On the way to her house, Kaoru asked Kenshin how he was able to find her._

"_Oh, that. I just tracked your ki which led me_ _to that place. Which reminds me . . . why was that man so interested in you?"_

"_Long story"_

"_Oh? Try me."_

_Kaoru started to tell him but stopped herself. 'I don't need to tell him. It's none of his business!' "Will you shut up and just drive!"_

_Kenshin shrugged and remained silent._

_They arrived at her house a moment later. Kenshin glanced around waiting for her to get off. Kaoru rolled her eyes with his lack of manners and started to get out._

"_Hey uh . . . Kenshin? If you don't mind . . .Will you please not mention this around school? And don't tell Sano either. He's gonna blame himself for everything," Kaoru mumbled._

_Kenshin scoffed. "Whatever"_

_They bid each other goodnight and Kenshin drove off leaving Kaoru staring after him_

Kaoru's smile turned into a scowl as she remember how rude Kenshin had been. 'He's not gonna make a good boyfriend. He's a total jerk.' heat started to rise to her face as she thought about Kenshin being a boyfriend. 'Snap out of it Kaoru! Just because the guy saved you, does not mean he's your boyfriend. What am I thinking! It's not like I want him to be my boyfriend! No! I hate him!' Kaoru groaned and slapped her forehead. "Face it Kamiya, he reminds you of him." 'Yeah but Kenshin's nothing like him! He was a gentleman!' she scolded. Kaoru sighed, took her brush, and started brushing her hair. "No one is ever gonna replace him. I still love him."

* * *

Kenshin growled as his uncle pounded on the door. 'Geez! I'm up!'

"OY! Baka-deshi! Wake up, stupid boy! Stop wasting my money, and get up so you can get to school!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He emerged half an hour later wearing his usual uniform and his low ponytail.

He went downstairs to be greeted by the sight of his uncle drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning uncle"

"Hn. Sit down Kenshin. I want to have a word with you."

Kenshin did as he was told and sat down. "Yes?"

"Where were you last night? You know you had training to do. Why the hell didn't you show up!"

Kenshin groaned.

Hiko glared at him. "Don't give me that boy!"

"I was out."

"Then call next time! You're wasting my money paying for Saitou!"

"You have a lot of money uncle."

"That's not the point"

Kenshin glanced down at his watch and looked up at his uncle. "Whatever. I have to go"

Just before he was out the door, his caretaker, Rina, had appeared behind him. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked around and smiled at her. "Yes, ma?"

Rina laughed and said, "I just wanted to say goodbye" she kissed his cheek and patted his head. "Be safe okay?"

Kenshin nodded and drove off in his black Jaguar.

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she saw her father drinking his coffee, waiting for her. She went over to him, and sat down. "Hey dad."

Koshijiro smiled and looked at his daughter. "Kaoru-chan. School again huh?"

"Yup. Dad I have to tell you something." Kaoru debated whether or not she should let him know that someone had tried to kidnap her last night. She sighed and decided she had better do it. "Dad . . . Last night . . . one of Shirai's men . . ." she watched as her father's expression turned from surprise to fury, to worry.

"What? Shirai? Kaoru . . . don't tell me they tried to kidnap you again . . . Kaoru, maybe you should . . ."

"Otou . . . don't worry. I'm safe aren't I? I'll be fine . . ."

Koshijiro Kamiya looked apprehensive. "I won't feel better unless I know you have someone there to protect you," he said sternly.

"I'm not bringing a bodyguard otou." Kaoru protested.

"I'll call Sano. He'd be willing to protect you. That boy's like a hawk when it comes to watching over you."

Kaoru sighed. "Fine. But promise me you won't send someone to watch over me or spy over me okay?"

Koshijiro coughed. "I've never done that Kao."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah? Last year."

"Oh, that."

"Daddy, I told you . . . I'll be fine."

"Okay. You win. Be careful okay?"

"Hai."

Kaoru bid him goodbye and headed on to school, leaving her father worrying about her safety.

* * *

Kenshin watched as Sano searched the crowds looking for his cousin. 'I feel almost sorry for Kaoru. _Almost_."

"I shouldn't have left her alone! Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" Sano mumbled so only Kenshin could hear. "What if she had been hurt? You said you didn't see her last night? But you must have . . . I called you remember? To get her home?"

Kenshin snorted. He wanted to tell his best-friend that Kaoru was okay because he had saved her. "As if I'd listen to you."

"Whatever. But still . . . that kidnapper must have been really lousy then, to let Kaoru escape like that."

'Yes. He was indeed lousy. Fat. Ugly.' Kenshin snickered slightly to himself. "Uh-huh"

Sano took a look at him. "Wait . . .you . . ." Sano shook his head. "Never mind. So what did you do after Aoshi and I left? You just left my cuz there too?"

Kenshin nodded. "Hn."

"So when I called you, you were on your way home."

"Tha's right."

"But I called you house and Rina said, you weren't home yet."

"I was off somewhere."

Sano shook his head again to keep himself from getting confused. He went back to his searching and caught sight of Kaoru a moment later, walking side by side with Megumi. "Hey, jou-chan!"

Megumi and Kaoru headed towards them, Megumi glaring angrily at Sano and Kaoru looking really sorry for him.

WHACK. Megumi's hand had collided with Sano's face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sano yelled angrily, rubbing his sore cheek.

"KAORU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT LAST NIGHT YOU STUPID ROOSTER!"

"Well why slap me!"

"Because you weren't thinking and left her at the theater without making sure she had a nice ride home!"

"I . . .!"

"If something had happened to her, it would have been you fault! Damn irresponsible imbecile!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she watched Sano and Megumi argue yet again. She noticed Kenshin and went over to him smiling. "Hey."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and looked around to make sure she was talking to him. "What happened to the 'I still hate you' thing you said last night?"

Kaoru glared at him. "I just wanted to say hi and thank you. Is that so bad?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly and grinned. "No. I like it this way. Tell me. You're falling in love with me aren't you? All it had to take was a little heroism from my part."

"Baka! Why do I even bother to talk to you!" Kaoru started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm kidding." Kenshin smirked. "You sure got a helluva temper woman."

"And you better put a sock in your mouth before I put one for you." Kaoru smiled fakely. "Anyway, thank you again Kenshin."

"Nah. It was no big deal. But since I did you a favor, you gotta return one for me too." Kenshin smirked, mentally praising himself for coming up with such a good idea.

"What is it?"

"Go out with me."

* * *

End

A/N: So? What do you think? Shall I make her say yes? Or no? E-mail me for suggestions! And um . . . Please review!

Thank you to the following people: xxlivietgurlxx, DragonBlade666, half-breed-demon-fox, Miko Kagome Archer, kenshinlover2002, Kagome1992. (Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it!)


	6. The Date

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from RK. Get that through your thick skulls people! This is obviously a fanfic_.

Chapter 5- The Date

_Flashback:_

"_And since I did you a favor, you have to return it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Go out with me."_

_End Flashback._

Kaoru stood there with her mouth opened, staring aghast at what Kenshin had asked her. 'Go out with him! Hell no!'

Kenshin waited for her answer, thinking wether or not it was the best way to ask her out. 'I'm not doing this to . . . whatever it is she thinks I'm doing. I just want her to like me.' Kenshin blushed realizing it was the truth. He did want her to like him. "So?"

Kaoru wasn't paying attention to him as much as he thought she was. 'Give me a reason why I should go out with him? On the other hand, he did save me. I guess I do have to return his favor. But why did he ask me to go out with him?'

"Hello? Woman you there?" Kenshin waved his hand over Kaoru's face to make sure she was still alive and breathing.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him. 'Crap! I really do not wanna go out with him, but it seems I have no choice. What am I worrying for? Maybe I could get to know him better. See if he's really a jerk or not. Though I doubt he is the sweetest guy in school. Okay. Nothing can go wrong right? It won't hurt to try right?'

"Well?" Kenshin asked annoyed of waiting.

'Geez. He's really not the most patient person in the world is he?' Kaoru thought. "Fine. I'll go with you. Just this once."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Kenshin smirked and walked away.

The bell rang and everyone headed off to their classes, leaving Kaoru who was still in shock that Kenshin had asked her out, on a _date_ and she had said yes.

* * *

"Class, your homework for today are pages 245-250 and no, Hitari, I want you to do all of them." Mrs. Hitari smiled as the bell rang signaling everyone that 1st period was over.

Everyone piled out including Kaoru. Misao momentarily joined her along with Megumi. Misao asked her if the rumor about Kenshin asking her out was true.

"So? Kaoru what did you say?"

"I _had_ to agree Misao," Kaoru told her.

"A _lot _of girls are gonna be furious with you Kaoru. In fact I heard the Kenshin fan club are gonna confront you of taking their precious prince. Here they come now." Misao pointed to a bunch of girls wearing red tops that said: WE LOVE KENSHIN.

"You! Are you Kaoru Kamiya!" One of the girls stepped forward and glared at Kaoru.

"Yes." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you take our Kenshin! We loved him first so we get first dibs!"

Megumi stepped in front of her cousin, ready to strangle the girl. "I suggest you little tramps move along now before either of you get hurt." she said coldly.

The girl glared at Megumi. "Who are you calling tramps Megumi Takani! You, who wants to take our Sanosuke away?" The girls turned around to show them their backs which said: WE LOVE SANO.

Kaoru held Megumi back and faced the girl. "Lookie here. I am only going out with him as a favor. You can have your Kenshin any time you want."

"That better be true Kamiya!" The girls glared at her one more time and marched off.

"I can't believe those girls," Misao scoffed. "Although there is something missing with their outfit. Usually it also says 'We love Aoshi'"

Kaoru laughed and headed on to her next class.

* * *

Later that day:

The last bell rang, freeing everyone from school. Kaoru grabbed her bag from her locker and headed outside.

"Hey Kaoru!" A voice called. Kaoru turned around to see who it was and turned to face Akira.

Kaoru smiled, her heart beating faster than usual. "Akira . . . hi."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Akira held her hand and caressed it. "I . . . you ran left quickly the last day, and I never got the chance to . . ."

"Well . . . here I am now. What did you wanna talk to me about?" Kaoru asked.

Akira sighed. "I . . . God Kaoru, I've missed you." Akira pulled Kaoru close to him, pressing his nose to the nape of her neck.

Kaoru closed her eyes and returned his hug. "So did I." It was no lie. She did miss him. "Akira . . . what are you doing here? I thought you . . ."

"I know, I wasn't expecting to see you here either. It must be shocking for you. I mean it was for me. I thought I'd never seen you again and now . . . here you are."

Kaoru smiled and broke away from him trying not to get close. 'I can't stand this. No. Not yet.' "Look Akira, I have to go."

"But . . ."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru ran as fast as she could, trying to get far away from him as possible. 'I can't go through this again.'

* * *

The Next Day:

Kenshin smirked as he watched Kaoru being chased by her fans again. It was amusing. He couldn't blame them however. She was a great catch. Though he wouldn't admit it himself. He just snickered as she turned around and started beating the crap out of the guys.

"Damn you! I said stop chasing me!"

She turned to her heels and ran before the guys regained their consciousness, bumping into Kenshin.

Kenshin grabbed her waist before she met the ground. "Hey," he smiled. "I need to talk to you."

Kaoru scoffed and pulled herself out of his grasp. "Yes?"

"I'll pick you up at later at seven. Be ready. Dress casually." Kenshin smirked at her and left leaving Kaoru seething.

'Why did I agree to go out with such an insensitive jerk? True . . . he is insensitive, but he's also _cute_. Kami I should kill myself for thinking such a _horrible_ thing.'

* * *

Later that Day:

Kaoru glanced at her watch and sighed. "I guess I gotta get ready for the most horrible night of my life." She opened her closet and searched through her formal dresses. She finally decided on picking out a blue dress that reached her knees, along with a pair of blue heels. She tried on the dress and thought, 'Perfect.' Next she did her makeup. She put on blue eyeshadow and pink lipgloss, along with blue mascara. She tried to figure out what to do with her hair and finally decided on putting it up in a bun. Lastly she put on her jewelry. She decided to wear the pearl earrings and necklace her father had given her the previous week. After she was done, she glanced back at her full length mirror to admire herself. She smiled and headed downstairs ready for her date.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Kaoru took a deep breath and grabbed her coat. She tried not to drool as she saw Kenshin. He was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons left unbuttoned and a pair of black pants and shoes with his usual low ponytail but he looked . . ._gorgeous_.

Kenshin checked Kaoru up and down and smirked. "Acceptable." he said casually and held out his arm.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and thought, 'I spent a lot of time fixing myself up, and all he says is acceptable? Fine. That's the way he want to play it?' Kaoru smiled at him and said, "Same to you too."

Kaoru smirked and led Kaoru to his car.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minute later. The ride had been uneventful, except for Kaoru's frivolous attempts to make small talk and whatnot.

The restaurant was marvelous. It was obvious that it was a very expensive place where rich people chose to hang out. Kaoru had to give Kenshin credit. She liked his tastes. She smiled at him and let him take her inside. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. There were bouquets of roses and every table as well as candles. There was an orchestra playing in the background and waiters waited hand and foot on every customer.

The head waiter welcomed the two inside and asked if they had a reservation. Kenshin gave him his name and the waiter smiled in delight and offered to take them to their table. Kenshin and Kaoru's table was probably the best there was. It was located on the far side with a spectacular view of the garden outside.

"Someone will be here to take your order shortly, Mr. Himura. Please enjoy yourself while you wait." The head waiter smiled and left the two to their privacy.

Kenshin nodded and turned to Kaoru. He studied her face for a while and smiled. "What? Bored?"

Kaoru, surprised to hear him ask that question, suddenly looked up and blushed. "No. Of course not . . . just watching the fireflies." She pointed outside where a group of fireflies were dancing beautifully.

Kenshin smirked and decided to ask her about her previous life. "So . . . why did you move here from America?"

Kaoru bit her lip and told him nothing.

Kenshin cleared his throat and decided not to push her. "Okay. I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it."

"You guessed right."

Kenshin sighed. "Look, if you didn't want to come here with me tonight, why didn't you say so yourself?"

Kaoru was taken aback by his comment. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Kaoru smiled and started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . your expression was so funny." Kaoru told him and smiling afterwards. "I'm so sorry. I did want to come tonight, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea"

Kenshin smirked and looked around. "Do you like the place?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I thought you might."

"Really?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Kenshin whistled and looked away for a second. When he looked back at her, he had a smile playing on his lips. "Promise you won't get mad."

Kaoru blinked and sipped on her glass of water. "Okay, I promise."

"Well . . . I had someone inspect your files."

Kaoru almost choked when she heard his answer. "What!"

"You said you won't get mad."

Kaoru restrained herself from yelling at him. "Okay."

Their waiter arrived later to take their orders. Kaoru and Kenshin talked for a while until their orders came and then they ate while sharing a nice conversation.

'This is turning out to be nice than I thought' Kaoru thought as she listened to Kenshin's stories.

Neither of them knew that someone was watching their every move. "The girl is here boss." A man told a someone who he was talking to on his phone.

A man in a black Lincoln parked outside smirked and said, "Excellent."

End

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think will happen on the next chappie? Should I have the mysterious people kidnap Kaoru? Or whatever? Anyhoo, e-mail me for suggestions.

By the way, for those of you who are wondering who the guy I was referring to as "He", you'll find out soon on the next few chapters.

Thanks to:

DragonBlade666, happyangel123, erica6060, xxlivietgurlxx, Lady Dark Angel, kenshinlover2002, sapphire amber, Kagome1992, half-breed-demon-fox.

Thanks again!


	7. Haunting of the past

Dark-Wolf91: Hiya! Here's the sixth chapter of Tokyo Highschool.

Disclaimer: Dark-Wolf does not own any of the characters pertaining to this story, except for some of the made-up characters including Shirai, Koshijiro, etc.

Chapter 6- The Haunting of the Past

Last time:

"_The girl is here boss." A man told someone whom he was talking to on his phone._

_A man in a black Lincoln parked outside smirked and said, "Excellent."

* * *

_

Kenshin smiled when Kaoru told him she was having a good time. "I'm glad. I thought you were gonna have a lousy time at first, seeing as you weren't too happy when I asked you to go out with me."

"Well . . . I wasn't at first, but . . . you're acting really nice today. Is this a side of Kenshin Himura which he doesn't want people to learn about?"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Kenshin paid their bill and asked Kaoru if she was ready to go. Kaoru nodded her head and took the arm Kenshin offered her. She smiled at his sweetness and let him lead her outside.

When the two got outside, Kaoru noticed something that made her heart ache. Akira was coming out of a car with a beautiful girl. She turned away from them and headed to the other direction.

Kenshin frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head, the pain of seeing Akira with another too much for her to bear. She tried to hold back the tears that were forming on the corner of her eyes.

Kenshin turned to Akira and the girl and his frown deepened. "Kaoru? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Kenshin, let's just go okay?" She pulled herself out of his grasp and started to walk away.

Kenshin followed her and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, the car is this way."

Kaoru looked around and sighed, allowing Kenshin to lead her to the car. When they got there, Kenshin searched his pockets for his keys. His face contorted with confusion, he looked back at the restaurant and said to Kaoru, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Kaoru nodded and decided to lean back on the car while she waited for Kenshin. She looked around and suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder, and she turned around expecting Kenshin. "Kenshin, you scared . . ." her voice trailed off realizing it wasn't him, but instead it was one of Shirai's men.

Kaoru opened her mouth to scream for help but he drew out his sword and pointed it to her neck. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, Kaoru-chan, unless you want your precious daddy to find you without your head."

Kaoru closed her mouth, and looked around to see if Kenshin was around.

"We don't need to wait for your boyfriend. I want you to come with me, silently okay? Don't even think about escaping. I know all your sneaky tricks aikou," The man smirked and pulled Kaoru's arm and tied it behind her. Next, he covered her mouth and gently kissed her forehead.

He started to throw him over his shoulder, but a flash of red suddenly grabbed Kaoru away from him.

The man looked around, confused. He noticed Kenshin and smirked. "The boyfriend trying to play the hero?"

Kenshin smirked back and pushed Kaoru to the ground.

"Cocky little bastard!" The man ran toward Kenshin, intending to plunge his sword into his stomach, but Kenshin suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Looking for me?"

The man growled and charged toward him once again. "You'll pay for being so arrogant!"

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared once again. "Tsk." He smirked at the man, and punched the man straight in the face. The man fell backwards, apparently unconscious. Kenshin wiped his brow casually and untied Kaoru.

"You owe me again. You know that right?" Kenshin smirked and helped her up.

Kaoru, out of gratefulness, pulled Kenshin to her and gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah. I know that. Thanks." She giggled, noticing Kenshin's shocked expression. "What's the matter?"

Kenshin smirked and licked his lips. "No offense babe, but you're a bad kisser."

Kaoru glared and crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

Kenshin chuckled and opened the car doors for him. "Come on. Let's take you home. I have to say though, that was one hell of a date."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "Whatever."

In a mansion, not far away, the man called Shirai, pounded his fists angrily on the table. "You should have gotten that girl by now Dai!"

The one called Dai, winced, knowing what was to come next. "Gomen-nasai, Shirai-sama. I shall accept whatever punishment you wish to give me."

Shirai thought for a minute. "There will be no punishment today, Dai. Instead, I want you to find out who Kamiya's mysterious bodyguard is."

"Yes, milord" Dai bowed his head and headed off to follow his master's request.

"Dai,"Shirai called suddenly. "Don't fail me next time, okay?"

Dai nodded, knowing all to well what his master was capable of. "Yes master."

Kendo practice the next day:

"Come on you sissies ! Move it! Do you all want to win the tournament next month? Then get your pitiful hides in gear!"

The kendo training hall suddenly opened with a bang, and in came Kenshin. "Yo"

"Himura! Do you know what time it is!" Saitou glanced down at his watch and scowled. "You were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago!"

"I had more important stuff to do," Kenshin said simply.

"What important stuff!"

"Look, I'm here now aren't I?"

Saitou glared. "Get training you idiot! Don't just stand there!"

Kenshin shrugged and followed Saitou's orders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaoru easily defeating one of the captains of the kendo club. 'She has all that power, and she can't manage to defeat those kidnappers?'

Saitou blew his whistle and signaled everyone that practice was over an hour later. "Good job everyone, with the exception of Mr. Himura who managed to be late. Again."

Kenshin scoffed and glared at Saitou.

"Don't forget we have practice tomorrow. If you're going to be late, don't bother coming at all," Saitou said glaring at Kenshin in particular.

The team was released a moment later. Sano and Aoshi were leaning casually against the wall waiting for Kenshin.

Kenshin came out five minutes later, looking very grumpy. "What the fuck is Saitou's deal!"

"Well, maybe if you just followed his orders like the rest of us, he won't give you such a hard time," came Kaoru's voice.

Kenshin smirked and went over to her. "Hey babe." Kaoru raised a brow as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist. Sano shook his head and felt sorry for Kenshin as he saw him give his cousin a kiss on the cheek.

Kaoru dug her elbow in to Kenshin's stomach and kicked him on the shin. Kenshin gasped as the air was knocked out of him and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. She smiled down at him and blew him a kiss. "I'm not your _babe_," she gave him another one of her sweet smiles before marching off.

"What is _her_ deal?"

"Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to see who had called her name. It was Akira. "Kaoru wait up!"

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, immediately plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hey."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out today. You know, just hang out like we used to do?" Akira smiled taking Kaoru's palm in his.

Kaoru though for a minute. 'Should I do it? I don't know what to do!'

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

* * *

A/N: I think that chapter was too short. . . I'm very very very very sorry if I haven't updated for a loooooooong time! I couldn't think of anything to write about. . . I've been looking for inspiration. . . Waah! If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks! 


End file.
